Old Memories
by Jen M. Snyder
Summary: formerly known as an old memory. collection of short stories. warning explicite sex.
1. HarryGinny

**This is about Harry and Ginny, but was originally supposed to be about Ron and Hermione. But after I started it, I realized it made no sense. **

**So here it is. **

**If you like It, review. **

**If you don't, review. **

**Oh and I don't own anything. Except the plot.**

Harry smiled down at Ginny. She slept on her side, and Harry thought she was the most beautiful person in the world. Still at 3 am it wasn't time to wake her up. After all, she had worked exceedingly hard at work that day. So he understood her fatigue.

He walked down the hallway to his office. It was full of vials, and papers. Some vials held eyeballs, some held different potions. The walls were plastered with pictures of escaped criminals from azkaban. He sighed. Lord knew it really had been a long time from hogwarts.

A cabinet stood on the opposite wall from the door. Harry walked over and pulled the doors open. There sat a large bowl with silver liquid hovering at the edge of spilling. Harry reached out with his wand and pulled out a single memory.

The thin strand perfectly balanced itself on the tip of his wand. Harry walked over to his chair and placed the memory to his temple. A wave of cold enveloped him, then he began reminiscing.

Harry was sitting in the darkest corner of the library. He was studying a paper from a few years back. But before he got to a very good part, he heard a shuffling behind him. he spun around, wand at the ready. But it was no one, just Cho. She had grown thin in the year since Cedric's death.

"Cho?" he said, getting up and walking over to her. "are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she said, slumping a little.

He gripped her shoulders to keep her from falling. "are you sure your alright?"

"yes." then threw herself into Harry in a kiss. Her tongue licked his lips, looking for an opening, the softness of them surprised Harry, and the way she scanned his body with her hands.

Ginny's face flashed before his eyes. He pushed her away. "Cho." he said, firmly. "I'm with someone. You know that. You need to stop these advances."

"but.." she said, in an attempt to save herself.

"Cho." Harry said, being firmer now. "stop your advances. I'm not Cedric."

He saw the tears spring into her eyes.

"yes, I know you loved him. But you need to find someone else, Cho. I mean it."

the tears began to stream down her cheeks. She slapped away his hands, turned away and left.

Harry sat down with a sigh. She had come to him a hundred times or more, and he continued to turn her away. He was tired of it.

" Well," said a soft voice behind him. " Well, well, well."

Harry turned his head and smiled. Ginny was standing in the opening.

" Well what?" he asked her, getting up and walking to her. She walked toward him slowly and deliberately. She pulled her wand out and flicked it at the bookcase opening. The bookcases extended until there was no space between them.

" Cho came to see me again." he said, wiping the sly smile off her face.

" What happened?" she asked, moving quickly to her side.

" She kissed me and made advances." Harry said. " Like always."

Ginny growled, low in her throat, making him smile.

" Don't worry." he said, pulling her close. " I pushed her away."

Ginny smile with relief. She pulled him down to her level for a kiss.

She didn't hold back, soon fumbling with his belt buckle. He pulled away.

" No." Ginny whispered into his lips. He stopped pulling away, but pulled her closer. She felt him threw her pants, and smiled into his lips. She dropped his pants and exposed his boxers. But before she could move them, his hands were in her under wear, moving over her clit.

She gasped pulling closer to Harry. He smiled into her mouth, continuing the movements with his fingers. After a few moments He felt warmth spread over his hand. He broke the kiss.

" Well, well, well." He said. " you cam now didn't you?"

Ginny blushed and looked away from him. Harry pushed her panties to the floor. Ginny tried to remove his boxers.

"ah ah ah." He said, waggling a finger at her. "Not yet."

She groaned as he lowered himself into position, and began licking. She moaned deep in her throat. She pressed his head deeper into her as he licked. With a gasp, cum flooded his mouth. She leaned against him, when he was back to a vertical basis. Her breath came in ragged clutches.

Harry kissed her fiercely, picking her up and carrying her to the table. He placed Ginny on her back on the table. He pulled her to the edge, and lifted her legs onto his shoulders. Ginny smiled up at him. He pushed his boxers down and exposed himself.

He placed it at her entrance and pushed. She moaned with pleasure, as he thrust himself deep into her. He moved faster and faster. Then just before she was going to cum, he stopped.

She groaned sadly. But Harry had reached under her and lifted. When she was on her feet, he turned her around and pushed himself into her ass. She cut off a scream of pleasure at the sensation. He thrust into her, softly at first to loosen her, then harder and faster. She cam again with a few thrusts, then again a few seconds later. Then just as Ginny felt she was going to cum again, Harry thrust deeply into her and let it go.

There was more then he thought there would be. She had cam again when he had, and was laying across the table in exhaustion.

" I love you." He said, into her ear.

" I love you too." She said back. Harry kissed her back and got off of her.

When she felt ready, she got up and retrieved her clothes. Getting dressed, she smiled at him. She kissed Harry, passionately.

" We should do this again sometime." Ginny said, looking him in the eyes.

" Yeah, " said Harry, smiling at the inside joke. " We should."

With that, she turned and undid the spell on the book cases. In a instant there was an opening between the shelves. She turned, smiled, and walked away.

Harry placed his wand to his temple, and removed the memory. He placed it, slowly back into the pensieve. As it was absorbed into the rest of the silver liquid, the image of Ginny smiling appeared at the top. But soon it was replaced with a picture of Dumbledore, Snape, Mcgonagall, and finally Voldemort. Then it returned to plain silver.

He heard footsteps on the stairs. Harry turned and Ginny appeared on the stairs.

" Hey, Stranger." Harry said to her.

" You looking at that old memory again?" She asked, walking over to Harry.

"Yeah," He told her, closing the cabinet.

Ginny ran her fingers down his bare chest.

" Wanna do it again?" She whispered, in his ear.

He looked at her, and smiled.

_'well,'_ Harry thought, as he kissed Ginny. _' At least we know the kids won't interrupt.'_


	2. NevilleLuna

**This part is solely on who I thought it would be good with.**

**I always thought that neville and luna would be good together **

**but this fanfic is a little different from my last one.**

**This is about how their relationship started,**

**unlike my last one where harry and ginny were already together.**

**Thankz to Paula who gave me some really good pairs which I will probably use in the future. **

**Ttyl **

**Jen**

Neville looked down at the papers on his desk, and sighed.

He loved working with the plants in the greenhouses on the Hogwart's grounds. But at other times, like tonight, he missed his home and his darling wife, Luna.

He sighed again, leaning back and closing his eyes. His mind wandered. It wandered into a far off time and place. Where something had happened, something wonderful, that had helped him fall in love with his darling wife.

Neville was sitting next to the lake, with his feet dangling into the water. It had been a very, very bad day. First, he had accidentally transfigured Ron's head into a watermelon. He had repeatedly said he was sorry for what had happened, but Ron still wasn't talking to him. Then, in potions he had blown up yet another cauldron, and had spilled the unfinished potion over the entire first row of students, including himself.

Neville looked down at the scar that Madam Pomphrey couldn't get rid of. It would be with him for the rest of his life.

He leaned back onto the grass, and closed his eyes.

He was dozing when a voice said, " Hello there."

He opened his eyes and looked up. Standing there looking at him was Luna. She was wearing a green blouse, and blue jeans. Her converse sneakers were dark with dirt, and the bottom of her robes had red stains on them.

"hey what happened to your robes?" Neville asked, sitting up. "there are red stains on them."

"oh?" she said, looking down. "those came from Jardaberry Bushes. You have to pick them at midnight you know."

"yeah." he said, looking at her. " I didn't know they had any around here. I had heard that they are extremely rare."

"oh yes." she sat down next to him. " They only bloom once every 5 years and I was lucky enough to get most of the berries last night. I'm going to make them into a nice cake later tomorrow when we have time off."

" I always wanted to find one and get one of the berries." he said, starring into the distance. " you know they say that those can be a most effective aphrodisiac, and are very sweet to boot."

" well," she said, pulling something out of her pocket. " I think you would want one of these."

Neville looked down at her open palm. Sitting there were five perfectly round berries.

" those are the berries." Neville said, starring her in the face. " you want me to have them?"

"yeah," said Luna, looking down and blushing. " I thought you would like to taste one."

She blushed deeper. Neville could see that she was embarrassed and took two. He popped them into his mouth and chewed. The sweetness of the berries burst into his mouth. The more he chewed the more sweet juices there were.

When he finally finished chewing the fruit and looked over at Luna. She had evidently eaten the remaining fruit and was starring hard at his crotch.

He looked down too. A tent was forming in his pants.

" oh god," he said, moving his hands over his crotch. " I'm sorry I guess these work better then I thought." he looked up into Luna's eyes.

He was surprised, lust filled her eyes and moved down to her lips and mouth.

" Here," she said, hushed. " Lay back."

Luna moved her hands to his crotch and massaged. It made him wild, made him want to feel her all of her. He was burning up, he seemed to be on fire. Luna quickened the movements of her hands.

"wait." he said, pulling her hands away and hating it. " hold on a second."

Neville was embarrassed to be so aroused by the fondling, but it just made him harder and harder. He opened his fly and pulled out his rapidly enlarging penis.

Luna starred at it hungrily. Wrapping her hands around his penis, she began stroking his length. Neville moaned deep in his throat. Luna smiled.

They were deep in the woods. No one would know they were there. She smiled, wickedly.

She moved her hands away and replaced it with her mouth. She sucked and Neville's hips bucked. But he didn't come.

" ah ah ah." she said, pulling a small rubber band out of her pocket. She stopped sucking and he groaned. " hold on."

She placed the makeshift penis ring on him and continued sucking. He moaned deeper and his penis twitched. She smiled into his crotch.

Neville groaned. He was soo close and was being stopped.

" please." he moaned, looking up at the top of her head. " please i'm so close I want to come."

Luna looked up, and smiled. " you want to come do you?"

" yes." he said, leaning back.

"well you have to wait, until I come." she said, moving to lay next to him. " you want to come help me."

Neville leaned up and moved his hand up her thigh. When he reached her mound, he could feel her wetness.

" well" he said, massaging her slit. " someone wants to come."

She moaned and that made Neville even hornier. He slid his fingers into her and was surprised by the heat emanating from inside her.

" oh god," he said, rolling over on top of her. " I need you NOW!"

He pushed up her skirt, and found her vagina. He thrust into her and immediately felt the heat rush into him. Luna screamed, pulling him farther into her and letting her orgasm rock him. He continued thrusting with more vigor and more roughly then he had before. She bucked against him, her second orgasm as rocking as her first. He continued giving her so much insane pleasure that she came a few more times. But he couldn't seem to come. She pulled him close to her chest.

" your so hard, Neville." she moaned into his ear. " you feel so good."

" I can't seem to come." he said, into her ear. " I don't know why. Is this a side effect of the berry?"

" no." she moaned, really screamed, as she came again. " did you take of the rubber band?"

Neville blushed. He had completely forgotten in his lust. He pulled out of her and removed the rubber band.

When he got it off, he moved back to her opening, and slowly pushed his swollen cock into her hole. She squirmed with more pleasure., and he felt himself so close. He began to thrust hard into her, she screamed.

He stopped.

"what's wrong?" Said Luna, looking at him.

" I want you to turn over." he said, looking at the ground.

" okay." she said, flipping onto her hands and knees.

He leaned down and licked her slit, getting her insanely wet. He sat up and moved his swollen cock to her clit and ran it over the swollen piece of flesh. She squirmed again. Then he moved it to her opening, and thrust as hard as her could. Luna screamed in pleasure. He thrust again, harder and harder. He could feel his orgasm getting to the breaking point.

Luna came, screaming again, and with a grunt and a scream , Neville came. Semen flowed into Luna and there was so much that it flowed out onto the ground below Luna.

Neville rolled over next to Luna panting hard.

" god," she said, when she had regained her voice. " I never thought you would be that good."

" me either." Neville said, leaning close to her.

Luna leaned close to him too.

Neville kissed Luna.

The berries lust was gone and he was back to normal. But after that, he realized that Luna was so much more then he had ever thought possible.

When they pulled apart, Neville looked deep into her eyes.

" Luna," he said, pulling her head close to him. " would you be my girlfriend?"

Luna smiled at him. " of course." she said, smiling at him.

They both got back up and cleaned themselves off in the lake. As they were walking back up the castle, Luna leaned into his shoulder and whispered into his ear, " I love you, Neville Longbottom. I'm glad you asked me out. I thought I was going to have to sic some flesh-eating barblearnes on you."

Neville didn't know what a barblearnes was, but he was happier then he had been in a long time as he opened the door to the great hall and let everyone see that he was going out with Luna Lovegood.

Neville looked back at the papers on his desk, sighing with pleasure and with sadness. He wouldn't see his Luna until the end of the year.

He had just finished failing a third year's paper, when a small tapping at the window made him look up. An owl was there with a package. He opened the window and let it in. it dropped off the package and flew back out the open window.

He opened the letter attached to the package. It read:

_My dearest Neville,_

_I know how much you miss me while you're at school, and I hope you know I miss you just as much. _

_So in this light, I decided to make a little surprise visit. _

_If you can come to the Hog's Head tonight, i'll show you what I mean._

_your darling wife, _

_ Luna_

_P.S. Open the package._

Neville put down the letter and starred at the package. She couldn't have. It wasn't time for it to bloom.

The five years wasn't up.

He opened the package and found a small cake sitting there. On top was a small bright red berry.

Neville smiled.

Tonight was going to be fun, and he would be saving that cake until he got to the room he was sure Luna had rented from the Hog's Head.


	3. LilyJames

**This is going to be very interesting. **

**I didn't want to have the story to be killed or anything and **

**bring james and lily back from the grave. **

**So this story is not going to be a memory,**

**Goes away from the title I know, but it'll make sense at the end.**

**Review if you like or thought it was bad**

**oh and give me some ideas ab out who you would want in here too.**

**And thankx to Paula who gave me the idea.**

James looked in on Lily and Harry. She was sitting reading harry a story before putting him to bed. James waited till she was done to lift Harry into the air. James played airplane with Harry, ending with Harry 'landing' in his crib. James and lily both tucked in harry and kissed his forehead goodnight.

"goodnight my little one." said lily, walking over to the door with James. " we'll see you in the morning."

As they walked down the hall to their room, James leaned close to Lily and did something he hadn't done in almost two years. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

" James," she said, staying where he laid her. " what are you up too?"

" nothing." he said, pulling down her pants and tickling her slit through the fabric of her panties. " I just want to make you feel good."

he shifted her panties again, moving the crotch to make room for his fingers. He played with her clit and fingered her for a few minutes. It had been so long since they had had any kind of sex that Lily moaned deep in her throat, wishing it wasn't his fingers but his penis. When he was thought she had had enough with his fingers, he extracted his fingers, with much protest from Lily.

James smiled, he always knew what got lily off, so he avoided that.

Lily groaned. Her climax had been right there, why did that infuriating man stop? She grabbed his hand and giuded it back to her opening, but he shook his head.

" nope," he said, removing her jeans and her panties. " those were in the way."

he leaned down and slowly kissed her swollen clit. She shook with heat and passion as he began to lick her lips and her passage. Her clit was almost painful when he stopped.

She groaned again as he removed his mouth from her.

" Open your eyes." he said, seductively.

She opened her eyes, and looked at the man stripping at the end of her bed. She giggled when she saw that he was wearing the male thong she had gotten him a long time ago, when they were in their role-playing phase of their marriage.

Still she hadn't expected to see that thing ever again. She took in his six-pack and chest with relish. She loved to look at him. James was as sexy as he ever was. Even in school he had always been showing himself off to all the girls. Right along with Sirius.

The thought of school made her think of Severus and wonder what her ex-lover was doing. But with a pinch, she was pulled back to the present.

" Turn over." James said, licking her tummy. " come on."

Lily giggled again and turned over onto her tummy. She knew he was hard, she could feel it through his thong and on her butt.

" you're going to receive something somewhere. Do you know where?" James whispered in her ear.

Lily giggled again. "I don't know but I'm sure it will feel good."

she turned around enough to look him in the face. He was smiling evilly.

" are you relaxed?" James said, looking in her eyes.

" yea." she said, quizzically.

" good." he said, positioning her and pulling off his thong.

She thought that he was going to do her doggie style, one way they had come to have an affection for even if they both fantasized that it was someone else they were making love with.

He positioned himself and thrust. She gasped, they had never discussed this.

But it was too late, James had stuffed himself into the channel of her anus. She gasped more and wiggled, but soon she was sighing in pleasure at the feel of him pushing against her Skene's Gland. She bucked. It felt so good but it hurt too. The pain moved through her, coursing threw her like the heat she felt welling within her stomach.

" oh god," she said, moving closer to him as he pounded into her. " it's so good, but it hurts too."

" I know it hurts but it'll feel better in a second." James said in her ear, still thrusting. He could feel his orgasm coming at breakneck speed. " you need to not come though. If you come I won't help you out in the other hole."

" oh god." she said, holding herself back now. " I can't come. No I won't."

Her voicing what he had just said pushed him over the edge. He came inside her butt. She couldn't hold back, his orgasm had been to much for her. She came, holding back the scream that would have woken Harry.

James pulled himself out and saw that he was still hard as a rock.

He smiled, now came the fun again.

Lily was laying on her stomach having collapsed from exhaustion. She gasped when James Flipped her over and started to like up her juices. It made her hot for him again. She was so hot by the time he was done licking that she thought she was about to come again.

James started kissing up her stomach and when he reached her mouth, he kissed her passionately. James slipped his fingers into her, making her gasp into his lips. The movement of his fingers really proved that he could send her into space if he wanted too. He stopped when she gave the gasp that always told James she was about to come.

He pulled out his fingers, enlisting a groan from Lily. He moved up, so he was between her legs, and played with her clit with his penis. She gasped and reached down to move his penis to her opening.

" what?" James said in a whiny voice, grabbing her arms and holding them down. " do you want me in you now?"

" yes." she said, trying to get her arms free.

" then beg me." James said, leaning down to like her cheek.

" please fuck me." Lily said, tossing back her head.

James smiled.

" no"

"what." said Lily, her head snapping up to look at him.

" No." James said, getting up. " I want to do something first."

he walked over to their dresser and went down to the bottom drawer. When he stood up, he had four handcuffs. Quickly he handcuffed Lily's hands and feet to their bed.

" what are you doing?" she asked, watching him.

" Teasing you." He said, pulling out a feather. He began to tickle Lily over every open spot on her body.

She laughed and giggled. He grabbed a dildo and started teasing her with that too. Then he squatted down onto her chest and had her give him oral. It felt so good that Jame's penis got bigger in her throat.

But he didn't come.

" lift up." he said, indicating her hips. " oh and before you do that." James pulled out a dildo that was fastened to a harness.

Lily smiled. She had been the one to buy that one so she knew what to do with it. James slowly pressed it into her mouth and fastened the clasp around the back of her head. It wasn't big enough to choke her, so she was safe.

" now." he said, again indicating her hips. " lift up."

she raised her hips and felt James place a dildo within her ass.

She gasped, and reared her hips again.

She didn't expect for James to raise her and place himself within her vagina until it happened. He sighed deep in her throat. It felt so good to have these within her.

James smiled at her contentment.

" now remember don't come until I say so. Or until I come." he said, as he began to thrust slowly within her. He reached around and turned the little knob on the end that lily hadn't seen.

Both James and Lily gasped. It was erotic. The vibrations reached into Lily's vagina and pulsed threw Jame's penis, making him move faster. Lily couldn't do anything, tied up as she was. She licked and sucked on the dildo that was stuffed in her mouth. She was getting pleasure from all her orifices, and it was driving her nuts.

Finally after what felt like hours James leaned down, and whispered, " i'm going to come so you can come now I don't mind." '

both with a grunt and a muffled scream, James and Lily came at the same moment. Lily feeling his semen shot deep within her. James almost collapsing with exhaustion on top of her.

James got up after a moment and unlatched his wife. Lily was shaking from the sessions and was exhausted as well.

She pulled the vibrator out of her ass and took it to the bathroom to clean it. Then she came back to bed. James had already cleaned up.

She laid down next to him. " damn." she said, cuddling up to him. " that was great."

James smiled and pulled her close. " yeah you're right."

"but remember," said Lily, looking him in the face. " we said that we were taking Harry out for Halloween with the neighbors tomorrow."

" yeah I know." James said, turning off the lights with magic.

"good night lover." said Lily.

"good night babe." said James.

With that they went to sleep, never knowing that their son was special. Never knowing that tomorrow was going to be their last day on earth.

**Okay remember to review this and **

**for anyone who is wondering what a Skene's gland is**

**it is basically a woman's equivalent of a Prostate gland. **

**Ttyl**

**Jen **


	4. FredAngelina

**Thanks to Personel-Bento. Who suggested the next pair.**

**I had already decided to do this pairing but thanks anyway.**

**Remember I do except pairings, so If you have a pairing you'd like **

**review and tell me. **

**This one is different as well. **

**Here we go.**

Fred looked down at the tombstone that bore his wife's name. She had been one of hundreds to die in the war for what she believed in; a better world.

It read:

Angelina Weasley

Devoted mother and Wife

Her memory will live on threw her husband and children.

Fred sat down next to the grave site and slowly pulled out a little box containing the ashes of his wife.

Molly had said that Angelina needed to be buried in the Weasley tombs with the family, but fred had gone behind her back and had Angelina cremated. She had never like the dark and damp and that was exactly what the tombs were like.

"well honey." said Fred, putting the box back into his coat pocket and walking away from the tombstone. " Time to put you to rest."

Fred got on his broom and began to slowly fly toward Victoria Tower. Where Fred had taken Angie there for their first anniversary.

" I love it here." she said to him, as they walked though the halls. " if anything every happened to me I would want to be buried here. Even if no one ever knew about it."

" I promise," said Fred, pulling her in close. " i'll do it."

as the tour had moved on, Fred had slowed down, pulling Angie with him.

" what are you doing?" She giggled as Fred quietly pushed open one of the bedroom doors.

" you'll see." Fred said, closing the door behind them. He placed a silent spell on the door and a locking curse.

He practically crushed his wife as he jumped onto her and the bed. He pulled her shirt up and began to message her breasts.

" Fred." she moaned pushing him away. " someone will hear us."

" highly doubtful." Fred said, continuing. " I placed a silence spell on the door."

She pulled his face up and kissed him hard on the mouth. He moved his hand down to her skirt and pulled it up. His fingers slid the length of her slit.

She moaned deep in her throat. Her nails digging into his back. He smiled menacingly, and whispered a spell.

Angie jumped at the sudden fullness of her anus. She moaned and giggled, this was a new and interesting experience that they had come to enjoy.

Fred starred at her while she enjoyed the spell that filled her anus. Her moved her underwear and rubbed his fingers on her exposed flesh. She writhed under him, moaning and pulling him closer inadvertently pushing his fingers into her. She almost screamed with pleasure at the touch.

She laid down softly and quit squirming on the bed and let the Fred have his way with her.

His fingers glided in and out of her with ease. He could feel himself becoming harder with every thrust of his fingers.

Angie came, flowing over his fingers and hand from the force of both her holes being stimulated.

Fred shifted himself so that he was pressing against her with himself. She groaned and shifted, so she could feel him better.

He stopped and got up. Unzipping his pants and pushing them to the floor. He pulled out his bulging cock.

She took one look at it and grinned. " you've never been this big."

He smiled, " Maybe its the thrill."

he jumped back on top of her and pushed himself next to her opening. She moaned deep in her throat, urging him on.

He pushed into her quickly, and began thrusting. She moaned loudly and almost screamed. He felt himself growing closer to his edge.

Angie screamed as her climax burst from her and sent her over the edge into oblivion.

Fred kept thrusting faster, harder.

Angie came again though not as powerful as before.

Then suddenly, with the force of a small car, he came filling her to the brim. He pushed himself off her and laid down.

" wow" she said, cuddling closer to him. " that was great. But we should get out of here before someone finds us."

" okay" said Fred grabbing his pants. " lets go."

he held her close as they apparated back to their house.

Fred hovered over the house with tears in his eyes.

That had been the last time he had seen her so happy. He mourned her death everyday. But at least something had come from that day.

The bouncing baby girl at home with Angie's eyes and the Weasly Flaming hair.

He opened the top of the container holding his wife.

" goodbye." Fred said to the ashes. " I love you."

with that he upended the container and let the ashes flow out into the wind.

**Yes I know short but heartfelt. **

**Review or the next one wont come out. **


	5. DracoHermione

**Well i'm finally updating.**

**Enjoy.**

Draco looked at the brown-haired woman standing in between the Weasel and the Potters.

_'God.'_ he thought closing his eyes. _' she's still so beautiful. Even after all these years.'_

Pain ripped threw him as he thought about how she could have been his. He saw the four children running around her ankles, and could tell that only two of them belonged to her and the Weasel. The rest must belong to Potter. Even from here he could see the flaming red and the deep black hair.

He closed his eyes and reministed on long ago.

_____________________

Draco looked at the girl that was in the bath. Her brown hair flowed down her back. He didn't recognize her, but had a feeling that this would be an eventful night.

He had come to the prefects bathroom, partly to get away from Pansy, the little whore, and secondly to take his bath in peace.

He continued farther into the bathroom, and made a quick noise to announce himself. He was already naked underneath a very thin towel.

The girl gasped and turned around covering her breasts a little less sucessfully then she must of thought.

" well well well," Draco said, smiling a little. " Granger nice seeing you here."

Hermione grimaced, sitting back down in the bath. " I thought that no one else could take a bath with someone in here."

" No" said Draco, still smiling and dropping his towel to the floor. " anyone can come in, whenever they want."

he walked over and got into the bath with her. He knew that something would happen, either he or Hermione would break. Draco was betting on her.

She starred at the Mermaid on the wall. It starred back.

All he could do was stare at her. The brown hair was almost a deep glistening gold in the light. Her skin was a flawless white peach color. Her deep hazel eyes glittered with colors as the light shined threw the Mermaids window.

In a second, he had crossed the swimming pool sized tub. In another, he had her face in his hands and was kissing her passionately. To his shock, she was kissing him back.

He felt her hand run down his torso and grip his dick in her hands. She was stroking him under the water, the feeling sent chill threw him.

She broke the kiss to pull him out of the tub and onto the floor. She was still stroking him, even though she was laying on her back with him barely at her opening.

He felt himself coming to his edge and looked deep into her eyes, pleading. But she just smiled as she contined to push him over the edge, and he came all over her opening.

With a growl, she flipped him over and rammed herself onto him. For a few minutes, Hermione rode Draco with a passion.

Then suddenly, he flipped her over onto her back and pulled out. She starred at him with a wide open mouth. He motioned for her to flip over onto her hands and knees.

She compled. Her tight little ass facing him, and he pulled her hands behind her back. He waved his wand, effectively tieing them there.

" do you want it?" He asked her in a velvety dangerous voice.

"yes!" she pleaded with him.

He flipped her slit with his penis, earning a gasp and a partial moan. After a few minutes of teasing her, and earning a very annoyed "PLEASE!!!!!!!"

Draco grabbed her arms and jammed himself into her sweet core. Good god it felt so good, he could have released himself right then, but he had more self control then that.

He pounded into Hermione, enjoying every second of it. He closed his eyes, and just allowed himself. He had no reason to go faster, until Herminoe growled at him. He could feel the connection flowing between them. He felt her fall over the edge of her orgasm.

Finally, after letting her ride hers for a few, Draco released himself within her. Panting, he kissed her back and hugged her close.

Never had he felt such a connection. Draco got up and released her arms. Picking up hermione was easy, he set her in the bath and joined her.

She looked at him, slowly it dawned on her what she had done.

" I'm sorry." she said, tears beginning to stream down her face. She pulled herself out of the bath and grabbed her clothes.

" Hermione!" he yelled after her.

He got out and grabbed his clothes as well. He ran after her, not finding even a wet footprint to lead the way.

Draco looked for about three hours. But came out with nothing to show. Frustrated he walked to the dungeon. The whore was there, waiting for him to come and fuck her like she wanted.

He just walked by and went to bed.

___

When Draco entered Potions, a few weeks later, he saw that there was a note in his cauldron. Considering he was the only one who got to Potions early in the morning, he wondered who had left it for him.

Draco opened it, reading:

_Draco,_

_I urgently need to speak with you. It's about what happened a few weeks ago. _

_I really need to speak with you. There's no one else I can turn to. _

_See you tonight in the prefect's bathroom at midnight. _

_HJG_

He just starred at the note for a second, before stuffing it into his robes.

Time went by so slowly for him. He thought that he would die, if it didn't go any faster.

Finally after hours of waiting, Draco was in the Bathroom waiting, impatiently, for Hermione.

The door opened and She was just as beautiful, if not more, then she was that night.

He took a step toward her, but she raised a hand and stopped him.

" Draco," she said, not looking at him. " I want to show you something."

Hermione raised her shirt to just below her breast. Her stomach looked the same as ever.

" Sono incinta?" she said, pointing her wand at her stomach. It turned a bright blue.

" Are you?" Draco said, his face lighting up.

" I am." said Hermione, tears coming down her face again.

Draco ran and hugged her. He kissed her but she didn't respond.

" I can't keep it." she said, crying. " I mean we're both still at school. We can't possibly raise a child."

" please." Draco fell to his knees. " please just give me one week. I'll talk to dumbledore and see if we can have a private room. Please just give me time, even if you don't want the child, I do. I'll keep it. You just have to give me time to figure everything out, and bear it."

"fine but if after a week" she said, pulling away from him. " you have nothing. We're getting rid of it."

she left.

_____________________________

Draco looked at the fifteen year old girl standing a little ways away. She had Granger's hair and skin, but her eyes were his own peircing blue.

Draco looked back at the group and was just close enough to hear them mock his son's name.

His eyes met Hermione's and he pointed over to the girl. She gasped, never knowing that her daughter would turn out so gorgeous.

When the train left Draco and his wife walked out of the station. Only to have Granger run after him.

" Draco." She said, panting. " Send me a picture ok?"

" aight." he said with a dazzling smile. He turned and they left.

**Well I hope you liked it. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**jen**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is just a notice to everyone, to all my readers**

**my computer is broken, or at least the power cord is.**

**I'm getting a new one, but it has to be shipped form the factory**

**so until this arrives,**

**I'm sorry to say, **

**but there won't be any updates. **

**I'll try to update asap, **

**but please be patience. **

**My cordlikes to stop working in the middle of stuff,**

**and I sometimes lose whatever I was working on. **

**I'm sorry for the delay,**

**but this haqs to be fixed. **

**I hope everyone is having a great summer so far.**

**Ttyl **

**Jen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is just a notice to everyone, to all my readers**

**my computer is broken, or at least the power cord is.**

**I'm getting a new one, but it has to be shipped form the factory**

**so until this arrives,**

**I'm sorry to say, **

**but there won't be any updates. **

**I'll try to update asap, **

**but please be patience. **

**My cordlikes to stop working in the middle of stuff,**

**and I sometimes lose whatever I was working on. **

**I'm sorry for the delay,**

**but this haqs to be fixed. **

**I hope everyone is having a great summer so far.**

**Ttyl **

**Jen.**


End file.
